scenario's of windex
by justcallmelucifer
Summary: We all know how delicious the product Windex is. Oh..you don't? Well, you would think it's wonderful after you "accidentally" kissed the hottest guy in school. ::Sasusaku::


...Life is good.

Inspiration: Thefreakwithrice's story: remixed. You evil person, you. (Sends virtual love)

Windex does not own Naruto and I. No, Naruto does not own Windex and I. Bah! No, I do not own Naruto and Windex!

…

…

…

…

This _sucks._

This freaking _sucks_.

This sucks so much, that _Sasuke_ in a ballerina outfit on top of a freaking _elephant_ singing Caramelldansen couldn't erase this suckiness.

And you know why? Because he, Sasuke Uchiha, totally-

_Pat, pat pat._

Oh crap, what the hell was that?

_Beep. Beep. BOOOP._

Oh dear god, it's a robot, isn't it? It's gonna come eat me for what I did. What _I_ did. **I** did it. Goodie goodie Sakura Haruno did it. This is like..inconceivable. INCONCEIVABLE! Sure, what the heck, I quote the Princess Bride. And you know why? Because I _can_.

Since I'm gonna totally be boiled alive for what I did, it doesn't matter! Sue me! (please don't.) I DON'T CARE! ..Okay, maybe I do, since I'm kinda broke and stuff..

WHATEVER! My life is ruined anyway! I should just stab myself with that pretty sharp looking end of a broom. Or drink that Windex....NO! Don't drink the windex, Sakura. You learned that in D.A.R.E. Okay, you didn't, but that scary police man practically made it really clear with those bug eyes of his.

Seriously, his eyes were really brown and they stared you down. He was all like, "You gonna do drugs?!" And my class was like, "OMFG, NO!" And then he was like, "You's gonna drink!?" and some witty kid replied, "..Yes...I like wat-" And then he was sent out of the classroom to go sit against the wall that was covered with _my_ beautiful art of pink ninja princesses. Oh, and some other kids drawings..but they didn't matter. (Sasuke's bloody knife wasn't aloud on the wall.)

Art class was fun! I was always between Hinata and Sasuke, and Naruto was across from me. This one time, my orange crayon broke and I asked Naruto for his, but he was like, "NOES, MEH RAMENS NEEDZ THEIR ORANGESNESS." And I would be like, "Hmph!" and go ask Sasuke for his. (He just gave it to me, but his black crayon was down to the tip. I noticed this and he used my Crayola crayon sharpener! I didn't sharpen my crayons for weeks.)

Fifth grade was fun!

_Blah, blah, blah. -slobber slobber- MAAAHH!!!_

HOLY POOP.

Holy poopola.

Holy CRA-

Ahem, excuse my language. Spending almost two hours in a janitors closet does stuff to your mind! I'm getting hungry too, and that windex looks very-

NO! No freaking windex. Windex is not good for the mind. Windex is not good for the body. Windex is not my friend. Not my friend. No, Ino is my friend. Hinata is my friend. Naruto is my friend. Sasuke is..duurr...friendikissedonimpluse.

...What!? Don't judge me! Stop staring at the computer that way, you freaks.

He was right there. _Right_ there. His eyes were closed too, so he was begging me to kiss him! And when I did, he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me back! Okay, so it went like this..

Sasuke: -walkwalkwalk- -glare at me- -trip-

Me: -standstandstand- -smile- Zomg, the Sasuke Uchiha just fell into my arms? Woa.

Sasuke: -leans in close, eyes closed-

Me: !!!!! -dies-

Sasuke: ….

Me: -kisses him- XD

Sasuke: -totally shoves me against a locker, making out.-

END

But I'm pretty sure he hates me. I blame his hormones. If you fell into your forever-long-crush-person, wouldn't you kiss him!? (..her?) I bet you would! I would! And I **did.**

_Sakura-Chaannn!! Where are you!?_

...oh shi-

The door's opening. This is bad. Especially if they had a camera, because a picture of a girl with abnormal pink hair huddled into a corner of a janitors closet holding a bottle of Windex isn't very attractive...

Maybe Sasuke has a windex fetish..

...That mental image is gold.

"Sakura-chan!! I finally found you!" Naruto yells at me, obviously not thinking my position is weird, awkward, or just plain disturbing.

Naruto leans out the door, yelling something about finding me. I stand up, wiping off excess janitor closet germs and whatnot. I walk out into the very brightly lit hallway, squinting. I look at Naruto, his grin so wide I think his face is gonna split in half.

"Naruto, what were those noises before..?" I ask as I see Hinata coming down the hallway.

"Oh! I was worried about you, so I asked Kiba to help me look for you. He brought his dog, Akamaru, and he was drooling a lot. Kiba was pretending he was a metal detector and made beeping noises."

Oh, thats nice, I was mistaken for a piece of metal. Metal is heavy, which makes me heavy...Oh crap, I knew it! I _am_ fat!

No, no, no, wait.

That's right, Kiba's not that right in the head, poor boy. His dog is really cute though. I get to pet-sit him when Kiba's away.

Hinata finally reaches us. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, you all better get home, or else the principal will find you." Hinata's my best friend and everything, but she's more of a goodie goodie than me. I'm almost positive it's because her father's the principal.

Mr. Hyuuga is freaking _mean. _He almost never talks, and when he does he's like a robot. I've asked Hinata what was up with him, but she said she didn't know either. Hinata and her father aren't very...friendly with each other.

Like this one time, I was wearing this new really cute purple skirt (which Sasuke _complimented.) _that was only a little bit under my fingertips. Like, it was microscopic. And Mr. Hyuuga comes up to me and says "That's skirt's too short." and I like, flip out. He should be put in jail for making me not wear that skirt. Sasuke freaking complimented it!

But, I digress.

I nod at her, and walk along. I wave goodbye to Naruto and Hinata and try to make my way past Kiba quietly. He's currently sniffing a water fountain.

So if I kissed Sasuke at around two thirty and then stayed in the janitors closet for two hours, then it should be around four thirty right now.

Yay! I can do third grade math!

Four thirty makes it one hour and thirty minutes since everyone was let out of school. Naruto was obviously in detention and escaped, and Hinata didn't want to take the bus home and stayed after to wait for her father.

Even thought we're 11th graders, Hinata still can't drive. Even though her father doesn't get along with her very well, he still is freaking overprotective of her and her sister. (Hinabi. She is possibly the cutest middle schooler on the face of the universe.) So she doesn't have her drivers license (Which I do!) nor a car. (Despite her being rich and everything.)

I still laugh when she reminds me to put on my seatbelt when I'm driving her someplace.

My crappy sandals shuffle against the floor as I make my way out of the school. I can see my car, a dark blue Lexis, in the parking spot I left it in this morning. It was one of the few cars left in the parking lot. Mr. Hyuuga's car sits on the other side of the parking lot. I let out a huff, knowing that I won't have as much time to do my homework tonight (I'm such a nerd.), and get into my car.

The drive home was uneventful, and when I get home my mother asks me where I've been, and I reply that I had stay after school to do some work.

I skip dinner to complete my outrageous amounts of homework and get into bed at around eleven. I drift off to sleep with fear of tomorrow.

I dream of Sasuke....and caramelldansen.

…

…

…

…

The next morning I dress in that purple skirt and a white long sleeved sweater. I slip on my black converse and grab a piece of toast for breakfast. I say goodbye to my mom and grab my bag, making my way to my car.

Once at school, I get out of my Lexis and walk in the hallways to my locker. I loved my locker placement, right next to my homeroom class-

_WOAH._

Is it just me, or does Sasuke look especially hot today?

Clad in a black dress shirt and jeans, he's leaning against a locker.

Which happens to be mine.

All of the girls I pass giggle, some pointing, and I shrug them off. I try as hard as I can to keep my face blank.

"Hey." He says.

This is the first time Sasuke has ever started a conversation with me.

I look at him, our eyes meeting. I try to keep my voice from faltering. "Hi. You seem to be blocking the access to my books. Can you please move?" I randomly decide to play the "I'm gonna forget what happened yesterday" card. Maybe it will get Sasuke angry- he's really hot when he's angry.

He slides out of the way, leaning against the locker next to mine, his signature smirk on his face. I put in my combination and open my locker. I shuffle through my messenger bag for some books I will need later. I feel something drop from my bag, but I leave it there knowing it's probably just a stupid flyer for something.

I stop when I hear girls bust out laughing behind me, but I assume it's because someone tripped and fell to the floor. Normally, if I wasn't in my locker, I would go and help them up, but I'm kinda busy right now.

I remember Sasuke when I feel his shadow over me. He seems to be moving around me, going to pick up what I dropped. I smile, what a gentleman. This is so abnormal.

When I feel him tap my shoulder I turn around, only to come face to face with my picture of Sasuke I keep in the bottom of my backpack. It was one from the 9th grade with a big heart around it. My heart begins to pound in my chest.

Oh crap...craaappp....I'm dead. Sasuke's never gonna talk to me again. This is embarrassing him as well as me. I close my eyes, preparing for the yelling, but it never comes. All I hear is the stifled laughter of the girls behind me. I slowly open one eye.

Sasuke's still smirking, holding the picture with his thumb and index finger. I stammer.

"Buh...ugh...daa..."

Wow, that was awesome.

Sasuke lets out a low chuckle, his eyes falling to the ground. He looks back up to me, silent.

"Now will you stop pretending you don't like me?"

This is when I really, really wish I had drunk that Windex.

I open my mouth to say something, but right when I'm about to babble, I hear possibly the best sound in the world.

"Beeeep. Beep. Boop. Bop bop bop. BEEEEPP."

I turn my head to see Kiba running down the hallway with his backpack askew. I suddenly am filled with love for him. Oh Kiba..

Sasuke turns too, his face blank. I smile as he passes us all in the hallway, going to the water fountain, probably.

I take this moment to run.

I dash down the hallways, totally forgetting that I had to go to homeroom. I run into the girls bathroom. He can't catch me there.

I hear Sasuke call out my name, and I can't help but feel kinda bad. I know I'm going to have to face him eventually.

Just not right now.

I go to the sink and splash some water on my face, accidentally breathing trough my nose so the water shot up it. I crinkled my nose and squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. I wipe my face off with a paper towel and lean against the sinks. I wait there for awhile, hoping Sasuke will leave. I hope he's not the clingy type.

Hah! More gold mental images!

Our future will be amazing...I can totally see me accidentally asking him one day at dinner if he wants a refill on Windex.

Only if we're married, of course.

Only when the bell rings I notice that I stayed in the bathroom too long. I grab my backpack, slinging it over my shoulders, and sprint off to Homeroom. I'm glad no one was in the hallways, since I would have totally gotten a demerit for running in the hallways.

Without thinking, I shove open the door to Homeroom, huffing and puffing because I ran too fast. Mr. Kakashi (everyone calls him that, no one bothers with his last name.) eyes my, his eyebrows raise. I laugh nervously, my hands scratching my head.

"Why are you late, Sakura?" He asks, his voice not hesitant the least.

Oh heck with it! "I had to pee. Really badly." I say as I shuffle towards my seat. I can feel Sasuke's smirk on me.

I can hear those girl's laughter again, and now their voice. "We can tell!" One of them yells on their high-pitched voice.

I gasp. What?

I look behind me to see a very large wet stain on my butt. That was have been from when I leaned against the counter after washing my hands! Oh darn you, sinks.

And that means my skirt's ruined too! Oh crap! The one article of clothing Sasuke complimented is now ruined! Oh poo, this sucks. Eggs.

I can tell that my whole face is red at the moment, so when I slump down at the my desk and hide my face behind a book of mine. Only when I hear the whole class burst out laughing do I go and look what book I propped up...

"_The Wonders of Sex and Love"_

What makes it worse is that it has a little sticker at the bottom saying it's 60 percent off. This is gay.

I slam the book down on my desk, making a loud and disrupting (not like they were focusing anyways..) bang. Kakashi's face looks abnormally red...

I chuckle nervously and decide to just drop everything and let my face be red. It doesn't matter anymore, now that people think I'm a porn addict.

"Miss Haruno, I trust that you will not disrupt this class anymore?"

Oh dear god, it's only homeroom. The only thing that we actually do here is blab about what happened two seconds ago. Looks like I'm the headline.

Mr. Kakashi sits down at his desk again and I decide to be emo. I sulk, not feeling the glares Sasuke is sending more. NO, I'm am NOT going to look at you, Mr. Make-Sakura-The-Laughing-Stock-of-The-School. I am currently semi angry at you!

The bells rings throughout the school, and my brain, and I rush to get up before Sasuke can run to me.

I make it out the door but then I feel an arm on my arm. (Woah.) I try to fling it off, but Sasuke's too strong and he pushes me against a wall in the hallway. He just stares at me.

I squeak out the first thing that comes to me.

"Hi."

A smirk forms on his face. "You like me." My mouth becomes dry and I'm looking for words to say.

"No, I don't." I say, my voice shaky. Sasuke's smirk falters for a moment. But I know what I'm going to say next.

"I love you."

And I do.

…

…

…

…

Wow, this little one-shot took me like, two weeks to write. Gah! That's way to long. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Review....cause they pwn. Lulz. :)

Love,  
Maddie


End file.
